Naiveté
by AccessBlade
Summary: Philippines is known for being kind, mild mannered and most of all, naivé. Read about the troubles she'll often get into if you dare. Chapter Three: Ditching your guide and getting lost in a city where the mafia is equals disaster.
1. Don't accept Anything from Netherlands

**For some reason, I decided to type this up even though I have a lot on my plate. I'm planning another fanfiction, I'm planning a side fic to Wishes of Innocence, and I'm working on Wishes of Innocence as well as Life with a Pirate. Oh well. It's not like I'm planning to update this frequently either; only when I feel like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only the character concept of the OC!Philippines starring in this fic. **

**

* * *

**

Don't accept Anything from Netherlands

Philia (her shortened version of half the country she represented, Philippines), or Maria De la Cruz, was well known for her kind, caring and hospitable disposition. She was friendly to everyone; always smiling at people she didn't know that well or those who would not hesitate to take advantage of her. But being raised by Spain when she was very young for over three hundred years, it came as no surprise that she was oblivious, naive, and innocent in a variety of ways.

Though that could be equally contributed to her twin brother (Philip), Spain, as well as several of the other former colonies who were raised by the latter threatening to send anyone who dared to corrupt her in any sort of way into a world of hurt. There were also her asian siblings China, Japan, Vietnam, South Korea, Brunei, and Malaysia as well.

Oh, and let's not forget America, England, Canada, the Italy brothers, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand.

Okay, and several other nations who will not be mentioned.

All in all, it was not a smart idea to try anything on the small archipelago nation least they suffer the wrath of aforementioned countries and her other half.

But there were still those who didn't get it.

Such as a certain lolita complex nation who went by the name of Netherlands.

**XXXX**

Russia was probably one of the worst countries for her to be in.

Maria had nothing against the personification of the country himself (though he was a little scary), but being from a tropical country, the harsh coldness of Moscow affected her more than the other countries. The ones who had it as bad as her were the other countries who were used to the humid climates that graced them such as Seychelles (or Victoria as the other girl had asked Maria to call her).

During her stay in Moscow for the World Meeting being hosted by Russia, Maria had stayed inside most of the time. She only went out when she needed to, which was when she had to do something for the other countries when they asked her for a favour or because she went to buy souvenirs for her boss and siblings.

When she had first arrived, Maria had lasted fifteen minutes outside in the cold before she fainted. When she regained consciousness again, she had to calm down a concerned America, his usually invisible brother Canada, Spain, Romano and Veneziano. Vietnam and Germany were there too, but they had kept level heads so the filipina hadn't been too concerned about them at the time. According to Alfred, she had been lucky that England came across her when he did, otherwise she would have been buried in snow and no one would have found her until it was too late.

England happened to be coming into the room when he heard his former colony rambling on about how she could have been killed. Sneaking up behind the blond, he hit him on the back of the head saying that he didn't need to scare her with what could have happened.

But then he rounded on her and asked what in the world did she think she was doing coming to Russia of all places with the flimsy layers of clothes she had on?

As the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland ranted at her, forgoing the gentleman personality he worked hard to uphold unless he was around France or America, Maria had started shrinking as far as she could from him in the bed she had been placed on.

It was only when Vietnam interrupted him that he stopped his rant and Maria was given a breather from the temperamental Brit. As nice as he was to anyone who wasn't dumb enough to anger him, it was to be also noted that he had been one of the great European countries who colonized one fourth of the world.

After that episode, Maria wore bundles of warm clothes that kept her warm whenever she went out. Even when she was indoors, she was wearing at least three layers of clothing.

"...Philippines."

"Eh?" Maria turned swiftly to face the person who spoke from behind her.

The filipina immediately recognized the tall, blond haired man with green eyes. He was Netherlands; the older brother of Belgium, a country she was acquainted with in the Female Nation's World meetings. She didn't really know him that well, but Belgium had warned her that if she ever saw him, she should run away in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

Even though the nation's sister had warned her, Maria felt that running away just at the sight of him was rude. So she'd have to be polite for now and find an opportunity to escape later.

"Oh, hello." Maria said, bowing slightly before craning her neck to stare back at him.

He was very tall, even if Maria was a bit on the short side. He was easily comparable to Denmark and Germany, who were very tall themselves. The only ones who beat them in height would probably be Russia and Sweden.

"Are you cold?" He asked, taking note of her flushed cheeks and the bulky but warm layers of clothing she had on.

"Yes." Maria smiled. "I'm not used to the weather here. A few days ago, I fainted and was very close to suffering from hypothermia. At least, according to America."

Netherlands eyed her calculatingly as she spoke. Maria did not seem to notice or realize the danger she was in within his presence. She did not know that he had a thing for young girls and that she was right up his alley in preference.

And finally, she did not know that he thought nothing of using shady drugs whenever he had his sights on a target.

Which was why she had suspected nothing when he invited her for hot chocolate at a cafe he knew of five minutes later.

**XXXX**

The cafe had the kind of atmosphere that made Maria feel right at home.

"Here." Netherlands had just returned from the service counter, handing her the hot chocolate as well as the plum and almond tart she had ordered earlier. Despite the cafe having a good reputation, they apparently didn't have waiter service, so you had to pick up your orders from where you placed them.

"Salamat!" She thanked him in tagalog, eying the dessert that he placed in front of her.

"You're welcome." Netherlands had ordered Zapekanka iz tvoroga (baked lemon pudding) and a dark coffee.

The man slowly sipped his coffee, watching the small filipina devouring her dessert with fervor. As disappointed as he was that she didn't go after the hot chocolate first, Netherlands merely drank his coffee, not bothering to touch the food he ordered.

Though he had to admit watching the nation eating her tart hungrily was amusing.

When she started drinking her hot chocolate, the blond haired man took another sip of his coffee to hide the small smile on his face as the archipelago nation took the bait. Since the hot drink had cooled somewhat, Maria finished it in five minutes.

He waited patiently as the effects of what he put in her drink started to take effect.

Maria yawned several times, rubbing her eyes as she started to nod off. Her eyes drooped and despite her efforts to stay awake, she fell asleep with her head resting in her arms.

Netherlands took one last drink of the coffee and paid the bill before leaving the cafe with a drugged induced sleeping Maria in his arms.

**XXXX**

When Maria woke up the next day, she felt well rested albeit a bit sleepy.

Rubbing at her eyes and stretching her arms, she looked at the clock beside her bed and to her surprise it was nine o'clock. The curtains of her room had been pushed to the side, revealing that it was late morning.

The filipina bolted upwards in her bed in confusion. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was eating at that cafe with Netherlands.

While she wondered how she suddenly ended up in her bedroom more than twelve hours later, she didn't realize that someone had entered the room until her door was closed shut.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" It was Vietnam. The older girl smiled at her, carrying a tray of pancakes with a glass of milk towards her.

"Um... okay?" Maria's wide eyed gaze was on the fluffy pancakes Vietnam was carrying in. The aroma it gave off was heavenly and the filipina sincerely hoped that the breakfast was for her.

"Good." Vietnam smiled and deposited the tray on the younger girl's lap. "The drug lasted longer than we thought and we were beginning to get worried." Maria had been about to take a bite of her pancake when Vietnam mentioned 'drug'. She stared at her, blinking at Vietnam as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

The other South East Asian country sighed and sat down by Maria's feet. "You remember what happened yesterday?"

Maria's face scrunched up into an expression of thoughtful concentration as she recalled yesterday's events. "I went out to buy some souvenirs and met Netherlands on the way back. He invited me for hot chocolate and I thought that refusing his invitation would be rude, so I agreed to go with him." Maria stared at Vietnam. "That's all."

Vietnam sighed again, refraining from rolling her eyes at Philippine's gullible nature.

"Ria, the last person you should accept an invitation or any form of food or drink from is Netherlands."

"Huh? Why?" Maria looked confused.

"Because you're unfortunately his type."

Type? As in the kind of girl he liked? Maria's face reddened at the thought.

"Look, Indonesia would know more about this but if he likes someone, he, um, well..." Vietnam coughed. "Uses drugs on them."

Maria blinked. She didn't seem outright shocked, only confused as to why the nation would do such a thing. "Oh..."

What Vietnam hadn't mentioned was that it seemed Netherlands was quite infatuated with Maria, having gone and named a town after her. Of course, Maria seemed quite happy about the fact, not at all realizing that it had been no coincidence at all. He was just trying to woo her.

Being both his type as well as one of Spain's treasured children, Maria was the perfect target. He got a girl while pissing off Spain at the same time.

"How did you find me?"

"Sweden and Finland saw you being carried off by Netherlands and were immediately suspicious. They, uh, tried to stop him on their own but couldn't manage it. Then they called America, Spain, Belgium and Luxembourg. The rest is pretty much history. Last I recall, Belgium was still yelling at him."

Maria learned not to accept food or anything else from the tall blond nation again.

* * *

**And I'm finally done! **

**It should really come as no surprise that Maria has fallen victim to Netherlands' ways. Being gullible is one of her biggest traits, much to the chagrin of some of the other countries. **

**Just so you know, Netherlands (or Holland, whatever you want to call him) tried to conquer the Philippines but failed. I can certainly imagine the Pearl of the Orient being one of the guy's targets alongside Seychelles, Monaco and any other young female nation.  
**


	2. Don't give France any ideas

**Hmm... I know it's pretty late for Valentines day, but I decided to do a chapter dedicated to it anyways! Well... time to type. Just so you know, after reading Harana, I had an idea to do a chapter dedicated to Valentines day as well. I also remembered a set of rules specifically set for Philippines on livejournal and this idea surfaced. Anyways, lets see what mischief happens now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own Philia.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Don't give France any ideas**

"Mon cher, do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Um..." Maria frowned as she tried to remember.

She had just returned from church to find France waiting on her porch for her, which confused the filipina. She and the man had international relations but she didn't see why he would come to visit her of all people; though she did remember that Arthur and Alfred had told her to call them whenever he decided to drop by.

"Oh!" The filipina was beaming when she was finally able to calculate the correct date. "It's the fourteenth, right? Valentines day!"

"Oui!" The french man smirked. She may not have a remarkable figure, but her delicate, beautiful child like features made up for it. Spain was one lucky amigo to have found her first; had it been Francis, he would not have hesitated to colonize Maria had he known she would grow up to be pretty girl standing in front of him. And her innocence... yes... it would have been easy-

"So what are you hear for?" She asked, completely oblivious to where the perverted nation's train of thought was going. It was a miracle she none of the more perverse nations- like France- had taken advantage of her through out the centuries.

"As the nation of love," Maria didn't seem to realize he had completely invaded her personal space and was wrapping an arm around her waist to try and bring her closer to him, "I am visiting the other countries to see how they would proclaim their love for someone on that special day as research. I came here to ask what _you _would do."

"Hmm..." Looking deep in thought, she didn't answer for a few minutes. "Oh, well there's Harana."

"Harana?"

Maria nodded her head and proceeded to explain the tradition of courtship that had been around since the Spanish period. It had been Spain who had taught her the courtship song in the first place.

"Well, the man goes to the house of the lady he likes as a sign of respect towards her and her parents. He tries to woo her by playing music with his instrument all the while singing romantic songs!"

"That does sound romantic! Is there anything else?" Yes. Perfect. This was the kind of thing that he had been looking for after failing with Austria, Hungary, England and Canada.

"Not really. There's another variation called tapat in which the woman will sing back to the man. The man will counter back with an even more passionate song and so forth! It's quite romantic..." Maria smiled.

"Oui! It is! Merci, mon cher! I shall now go home and use what you have given me in the name of love!"

Francis then proceeded to crash his lips on top of hers as thanks before he ran off like a man possessed back to Paris to start plotting his romantic Valentine's day appreciation to certain countries.

Meanwhile, a bewildered and flushed Maria was still standing on her doorstep an hour later stammering and turning every shade of red at the memory of being kissed.

**XXXX**

At the next World Meeting that took place two weeks after Maria's conversation with Francis, the archipelago nation had realized that several of the other countries were staring at her funny. England, Seychelles, Monaco, Belgium, Argentina, New Zealand, Romania and even Canada all seemed annoyed at her for some reason and having to deal with them staring at her for three hours straight had made her feel extremely uncomfortable. So when the break for the meeting was announced, Maria had bolted out of the room as fast as she could.

Vietnam found her ten minutes later hiding under the table of an empty room.

"Why is everyone mad at me?" The trembling filipina asked, staring up at her with whipped puppy eyes.

The woman sighed, attempting to coax Maria out from her hiding place. It took another ten minutes, but Mai Linh was able to get her out from underneath the table.

"I have a feeling it has to do with France." Like the other countries who had been giving Maria unnerving looks, Mai Linh had reason to be annoyed with her. But the country knew from experience that Maria was just a victim of circumstance. Again.

"France?"

"Yes. He showed up at our houses on Valentines day with several musicians and started singing after rudely announcing his presence. I don't know what he was singing, but I have a feeling I'm better off not knowing."

"But why would he-?" Maria stopped talking, eyes widening in realization.

She remembered that France had come over the day before February fourteenth asking her questions and claiming that it was for research. Too late, she realized, that it wasn't the kind of research she had been thinking of at all.

"Oh. He asked me how my people proved their love to their special someone..." She felt her cheeks heating up.

Maria knew France was a pervert, but she didn't now how he showed his... lewdness. Apparently, she had just gone and given him more ideas on how to display them.

And it hadn't pleased the other countries one bit.

"There you are Philippines." An English accented voice alerted them to the presence of someone entering the room.

Maria screamed and unconsciously hid behind Mai Linh as the powerful country of the UK stared at her. Her eyes wandered towards the window; just how painful was it to jump from the second floor, she wondered?

"Hello England." Mai Linh's voice was polite, but there was an iciness in it that suggested if the European country tried anything, he would pay for it dearly. Hearing Maria gasp, her hand inched slowly towards her paddle.

There was a sigh before the Brit spoke again. "I was wondering if I could talk to the lass hiding behind you?"

"Whatever for?"

"It's something that isn't of your concern. Please, I just want to borrow her for a few minutes."

There was a heavy silence before Mai Linh let out a sigh. "Alright, fine." The Vietnamese' eyes narrowed. "But if you try anything, I won't hesitate to hurt you in ways that I'll leave up to your imagination."

"Yes, yes. As I've said, I only want to talk to her. As a gentleman, you have my word." Arthur was starting to sound impatient, despite how controlled he sounded.

Mai Linh's eyes narrowed again, but she gave a small nod and stalked out of the room, purposely bumping him with her paddle to remind him that she was just going to be standing outside.

**XXXX**

Arthur sighed, looking at the door where Mai Linh had just exited from. You would think that she was being overly paranoid about the younger country. Turning towards Maria, he was about to ask her if she was always like that when his jaw dropped at what he was seeing.

"What are you _doing_?" He finally managed to say after getting over his shock.

With one leg out of the window, Maria sat on the windowsill appearing as if she was about to jump off the second floor.

"Um..." Maria appeared embarrassed about being caught, but she slipped further out of the room.

"Get down from there." It was a firm statement that he would have never used on a lady, but considering the circumstances, he decided he had every right to be cross with her.

"..." She glanced outside, estimating whether she should jump or listen to the Brit.

"Philippines, get down from there _NOW_." He saw fear reflect through her chocolate brown eyes and to his horror, she slipped her leg further out the window sill and was proceeding to remove her other leg, telling him she was determined to jump.

"MARIA!" Arthur could hear his ears pounding as he raced towards her before she leapt. He had always thought of her being quiet, and one of the countries who did not drive him up the wall like that stupid America. But right now, she was proving him wrong.

And to deepen the horror of the situation, Maria's hands had let go of the sill when he had yelled and she was now falling out the window after losing one of the means to maintain her balance. To shocked to cry out, Maria's eyes only widened as she waited for the inevitable of hitting the pavement below to arrive.

With a burst of speed, the man was able to catch her before she fell out completely. Grunting, he hauled her back in and the two countries toppled over onto the room's plush carpet.

There was silence as Maria blushed at being at such close proximity to the British man, with his arms wrapped around her. Arthur, meanwhile, was groaning in pain as he had taken the blunt of the fall. When he was in significantly less pain, he pushed himself off the ground and glared at the filipina who was staring up at him, not quite sure what was going to happen next.

"What the bloody hell were you _thinking?_"

Her eyes widened as their faces were so close that she could feel his breath (it smelled like the tea he was always drinking) and Arthur had tightened his grip around her a little to prevent any more attempts of jumping off from the second floor.

"Um..."

"Why would you jump off the second floor? You wouldn't die, but I would be stuck explaining to the other countries why you have a broken leg!" And god forbid anything happen to this lass on his watch unless he wanted some of the other countries attempting to kill him.

Especially _Spain. _His conquistador side was very dangerous and could be easily activated if anyone dared to harm his precious former colonies and Romano.

That was the excuse he was using, when the others asked him later. And he was sticking to it.

At that moment, the doors of the room burst open and Mai Linh immediately came in with her paddle clutched tightly in her hands ready to start busting someone's head in. Her eyes landed on the two countries on the floor and they immediately widened. Her grip on the paddle loosened, and the impromptu weapon fell onto the ground.

Arthur was suddenly aware of the awkward position he and Maria were in. He had no idea what it looked like to Vietnam, with his arms around Maria and the lass sitting on him, but he had an idea it wasn't good.

While he had been expecting a reaction of some sort, he was certainly not expecting a squeal, a camera being whipped out of _only god knows _where and then being blinded by flashes of light as the older South East nation started taking pictures.

"Mai..." Maria finally spoke up. "What are you doing?"

"You two look so cute together!" Was the response she received.

"Oui, _mon cher._" Oh bloody hell, what was France doing here? "They do. I never knew you had it in you, _Angleterre._"

There were more flashes as Vietnam continued taking photos.

And then out of nowhere, France pulls out a violin and starts singing a song in french that Arthur had idea what it implied, but it was implying something. Reminded him of that bloody valentine's day when that stupid frog decided to serenade on his porch.

"What's going on- DUDE! Iggy, what the hell are you doing?"

And that wanker just had to walk into the room, didn't he?

_"Inglaterra!" _Fuck. Of course _he _just had to walk into the room as well.

Arthur quickly placed Maria on the floor before getting off the ground and looking for a way to escape the livid Spaniard's wrath. Unfortunately, the other countries were blocking his way out and Spain was advancing on him with his pole axe.

As his eyes fervently scanned the area looking for an escape route (the other countries were blocking the doors he came through) his eyes landed on the window Maria had tried to jump out earlier.

Scowling and saying a few choice words, he dived out the window, narrowly missing Spain's axe.

"Papa!" The now grounded Arthur heard Maria scream. There was another scream, and the Brit heard her shout, "ENGLAND!"

The last thing he recalled was hearing that bloody frog sing something Arthur was going to pound him later for.

* * *

**Yeah, it was originally supposed to be Maria getting in trouble for telling France a little about her culture, but somehow it ended up like this. Maybe cupid decided to hit me with one of his arrows. But Maria got in trouble for it. Kinda. **

**Just review!  
**


	3. Lost in Sicily Part One

**Though I may have started drifting away from the Hetalia Fandom, that doesn't mean my inner fangirl had been entirely extinguished. Anyways, I decided to update this since a brilliant idea just popped into my mind combining Hetalia and another fandom. Meaning that yes, this is a crossover.  
**

**This was also inspired by a one-shot I read on the Philippines Hetalia Livejournal page. Which was adorable, by the way.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Hetalia or the other anime series in this. I do, however, own the OC!Philippines in this. **

* * *

**Lost in Sicily (Part One)  
**

Maria furiously looked over the map again as she tried to figure out where in the city of Palermo she was. The filipina was doing her best to try and hold herself together but she had been lost for nearly four hours and not only were her feet so sore that she could barely walk but her stomach was growling too, gnawing at her insides. She also felt light headed and had nearly stumbled several times while trying to find her way around.

It had been late afternoon when she had set out to see the sights of the capital of the Province of Palermo with Feliciano, but now the sun was beginning to set in the sky. Her italian guide had gotten distracted by a group of pretty girls who were just as interested in him as he was with them and had soon forgotten that he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for her. Knowing that the brunet was going to be distracted for a while, Maria decided to explore a little around the area and then come back to get the Italian.

However, she didn't realize that she would be swept and jostled around by both the citizens of the city and the numerous tourists that visited every year. By the time she got back to where Feliciano was chatting up those girls, he and the girls he had been talking to were gone.

Maria tried to contact her friend but then discovered that her cellphone was no longer in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing over her pink sun dress. She could only guess that she either dropped it somewhere or someone else had swiped it from her pocket when she wasn't looking. A tourist had been kind enough to give her map when he realized that the girl was lost and in some need of trying to find her away around the city. She had been extremely grateful for the act of kindness, but she realized she had a new problem: all the phone numbers of her friends were listed on her cell and there was no way she would be able to contact the Italy brothers without it.

So not only was she lost and hungry, she was stuck in a foreign city with no place to stay and no money since it was Feliciano who promised he would pay for lunch, dinner and anything else that caught her interest.

With the sun nearly disappearing over the horizon that would soon make it impossible for Maria to read her map in the darkness, what little composure she had up to this point was beginning to crumble away.

Her eyes watered and lips trembled as she realized that she was going to be sleeping outside in the cold.

XXXX

"_What?" _Every mafioso in the room turned to the fuming brunet as his voice took on a sudden dangerous tone. Most of the mafia famiglia heads were used to hearing the man swear obscenely like no man's business all the while yelling, so the sudden undertone that spelled pain for anyone who dared to come near him at the moment was something that had them curious. "_You **fucking **what?" _

"I'd really hate to be the person on the other line right now," A blond haired man chuckled nervously to an older man with greying hair wearing a black suit and a pair of glasses and the mafioso boss he considered his younger brother.

The younger boss just shook his head with an exasperated sigh, knowing that the meeting had been officially thrown to disorder and that they were probably going to have to continue it tomorrow. However, he continued to listen to the 'Father of the Mafia' rant and yell at the unfortunate person who had called him with what he assumed was bad news.

"Fratello, you _idiot! _Of all the places to lose sight of her, you lose her in Palermo!" Lovino was clutching his cellphone so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. It was actually a feat he hadn't destroyed the device since he was squeezing it so tightly.

_"I'm sorry Lovi~!" _Feliciano was wailing from the other end. _"I saw some cute girls and talked to them for a few minutes but when I looked around, Maria wasn't there any more!" _

Lovino Vargas, South Italy as well as the 'Father' of the mafia, growled. He highly doubted his stupid brother had been talking to those girls for a 'few minutes' if Maria wasn't there by the time he realized he was supposed to be showing their younger 'sister' around, not flirting.

_"What should we do?" _Fucking shit. His fratello was beginning to panic now. _"Maria's probably out there scared and terrified for her life. She's also probably hungry and... I DIDN'T GIVE HER ANY MONEY SO SHE PROBABLY HAS TO SLEEP OUTSIDE WHERE SOME MEAN THUG IS GOING TO GRAB HER AND TRY TO RAP-" _

"FELICIANO, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Lovino finally snapped and screamed at his brother. There was silence on the other end and the older of the Italy brothers sighed since Feliciano was no longer was yelling in his ear. "Alright, stop panicking idiot. Have you tried contacting her on her cell?"

Of course Maria had a cellphone. She and her brother were known as the texting capital of the world for a reason.

_"I DID!" _Feliciano was sobbing. _"But she never answered at all!"  
_

His brother started wailing again.

Lovino twitched, nearly banging his head against the wall at his brother's utter stupidity sometimes. Knowing that his brother was freaking out like crazy and was going to be of no use, he hung up on him and started dialing Maria's cellphone. As he waited, he heard another cellphone ring from somewhere in the room.

_"Che palle! Shut that thing up!"_ Lovino looked up with a scowl to tell the morons to keep it down when he spotted the phone in the man's hand.

A pink cellphone.

That looked an awfully lot like Maria's.

Lovino snarled as he slowly advanced towards the mafioso, his cellphone finally cracking from the strain of his hold.

Everyone else could only look on in awe as the man who usually cowered in fear from most of the other mafia members started beating the ever loving crap out of the man for robbing Maria of her only means of communication.

"EXTREME!" A loud man with a bandage over the bridge of his nose yelled.

XXXX

Maria sniffed, hugging her knees closer to her chest as she hid herself close to a tall wooden crate at the back of an alley. At some point during her crying, she had remembered that Palermo was in Sicily... where the mafia was known to be roaming around.

Having heard stories from Feliciano and Lovino about how dangerous they were (not that she needed to be told that, she'd watch plenty of movies with italian mafiosos in them), Maria decided to hide herself until the next day where she could try and figure things out and find some way to contact either of the italian brothers.

Resting her head on her knees, she tried to get fall asleep but it was uncomfortable and her stomach was churning painfully due to the fact that she still had nothing in her stomach.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of good things that would lull her to sleep.

While she thought of her papa's churros and how good tasted, she could hear male voices coming closer.

"Ushishishi," She heard a voice chuckle. "The prince will not go into an alleyway."

Maria's breath hitched within her throat and she lifted her head up, eyes wide and fully alert.

"VOOOI! Suit yourself!" A second, much louder voice snapped making her cringe.

The filipina's heart thudded hard against her ribcage as she heard footsteps getting closer and closer to where she was. She tried to make herself smaller and less visible, edging towards the shadow of the crate.

When she spotted the pair of feet in front of her, she thought her heart would explode from fear. With a gulp, she looked up to see the menacing face of a man with long silver hair. If she was scared before, she was down right terrified now.

"VOOOI! FOUND YOU!"

The last thing Maria consciously remembered was her arm being yanked upwards by the man and being forced on to her feet by him.

* * *

**And I'm done the first part! This is a two-shot, so obviously this is part one. Can anyone guess what I crossed Hetalia over with? Anyways, enjoy!  
**


End file.
